Shelby Miller
Shelby Miller is one of the main protagonists of American Horror Story: Roanoke. She was portrayed by Lily Rabe, who also portrayed The Devil in Asylum. Her reenactment counterpart was portrayed by Sarah Paulson, who portrayed Shelby's in-universe re-enact actress, Audrey Tindall, Sally McKenna in Hotel, and Mary Epps in 12 Years A Slave. Story Shelby met Matt when he won a lottery for a yoga lesson at which Shelby was the instructor. Matt suffered a minor injury and never took another class but he did begin to date Shelby. Soon, they married and began living together in Los Angeles. Shelby got pregnant and Matt got a promotion. To celebrate, the pair went out - presumably for a meal - when they were attacked by a group of men who were partaking in a gang initiation. The attack severely injured Matt and he was taken into intensive care. Unresponsive, the doctors feared for his life, however, Shelby seemed positively certain that, if she could be with him, he would wake. She was correct, however, she soon began bleeding and it was stated that she had suffered from a miscarriage. In order to escape the trauma, the pair went East, to North Carolina where Matt grew up. They spent a day in a forest where they stumbled upon a beautiful farm house. They soon decided to purchase the property at auction (the only other interested buyers being a group of hillbillies known only as the Polk family). When they lost the auction, the Polk men seemed agitated though they shortly left. Shelby and Matt, extremely happy with their purchase, entered their new home. Shelby stated that, from the first moment, though she loved the place, she felt danger there. Soon after purchasing their new home, Shelby and Matt began to experience various strange events. The first of which occurred on their first night in the house. During intercourse, they heard strange noises and Matt went to investigate. Thinking it was a raccoon or a bear, Matt was shocked when he found trash spread throughout the garden and, even more so, frightened when something threw his trashcan over his head. Matt and Shelby soon left the house and went back to live in Los Angeles. Later, Sidney Aaron James (portrayed by Cheyenne Jackson) made a reality horror show based on their supernatural occurences titled "My Roanoke Nightmare", where Shelby and Matt, along with Lee, were interviewed and asked to recount the incidents in the house while actors Audrey Tindall, Dominic Banks, and Monet Tumusiime reenact the scenes in the house. After the show turned out to be a huge hit, Sidney renewed the show to a second season titled "Return to Roanoke: Three Days in Hell". Both the actors and the real life people were part of the show; they stayed in the camera-equipped house during the days of the Blood Moon. In the episode "Chapter 7" (the seventh episode in the installment and 70th episode in total), Shelby walked into Matt having sex with Scáthach in the basement of the house, which enraged her and caused her to bludgeon him to death. Later, she regretted her killing Matt and committed suicide in the bathroom upstairs. Navigation Category:Murderer Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Protagonists Category:Spouses Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful